Blog użytkownika:Pyskacz/Nowa Historia Czkawki :D
Nowa Historia Czkawki :D Informacje: *Stoik żyje Jest Valka Kilka nowych postaci Hiccstrid będzie :D na początku wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS, póżniej jak w JWS 2 Na Berk nadal zabijają Smoki Część Pierwsza''' 1.' '''Było spokojne lato na Berk Czkawka rano wstał zszedł na dół zjadł śniadanie i poszedł Na kurcze urwisko gdzie chował szczerbatka.. Był to jego najlepszy przyjaciel ' Jak Czkawka wrócił Stoik powiedział mu ze za kilka dni przypłyna nowi na berk Pyskacz: Czkawka Możesz mi pomuc w kuźni? Czkawka: Zaraz przyjdę W KUŹNI Czkawka: Pyskacz wiesz może kto przypłynie na Berk ?? Pyskacz: Nie mam pojęcia Czkawka: Aha oke Czkawka co dziennie wymykał sie na krucze urwisko tak mineło kilka następnych dni Sorka że krutkie ale to 1 blog i narazie nie mam dużo pomysłów :D Część Druga 2 Nowi na berk Statek dobił do portu Cała wioska wraz z Wodzem i zemną przywitali nowych po chwili wyszła dziewczyna bląd włosy,niebieskie oczy piękna poprostu Podeszła do czkawki Astrid:Cześć jestem Astrid a ty Czkawka:C......Część jestem Czkawka Czkawka:Może oprowadzić cię po Berk Astrid: tylko powiem rodzicom ze idę.. Czkaw:to poczekam tu na cb Czkawka oprowacal Astrid bo berk I co chwila na nią spoglądał astrid natomiast nie zwracała na niego uwagi Śledzik:Część Czkawka Astrid:a oni to kto? Czkawka: to są Bliźniaki mieczyk i szpadła ,Śledzik, i Szczysmark Wszyscy:Cześć Saczysmar: kotku ładnie wyglądasz Saczysmark oberwal sierpowego od Astrid Astrid:Nigdy więcej tak domnie nie mów Czkawka: Dobra choćmy juz rodzice na cb czekają Astrid:dobra to chodź następnego dnia Czkawka poszedł na krucze urwisko nie wiedział ze śledzi go Astrid Perspektywa Astrid: Czkawka siedział na Kamieniu coś rysowal a z dalekko było widać jaskinie potknelam się o kamień i upadłam uff nie zauważył mnie po chwili z jaskini Wyłonił się Czarny Jak noc Smok Zaczol biec w czkawki stronę Astrid:Czkawka uważaj Smok Czkawka się obrucil i zobaczył astrid która z toporem w ręce biegnie na smoka Czkawka: Astrid nie rób tego po chwili smok rzucił się na Astrid powalając ja na ziemię Czkawka: Szczerbatek odejdź to przyjaciolka Smok spojrzał na Czkawke i podszedł do niego Astrid wstała i nie wierzyła wlasnym uszy i oczom Astrid:co co to jest.. Czkawka: to jest szczerbatek mój przyjaciel Astrid:Czy ty wytresowałeś smoka ?? Czkawka:Tak Astrid:A co to za gatunek pierwszy raz go widzę Czkawka:Nocna Furia Astrid:Nie wieże.... Czkawka:Astrid proszę nie mow nikomu ze on jest tutaj zabiją go. Astrid:Ale to jest smok Smoki zabijają naszch Czkawka:on nie jest taki pozatym my zabijamy ich tysiące one aby się bronią Astrid:No dobra nikomu nie powiem Czkawka I Astrid Wrócili do domów U Czkawki: Valka: Synku gdzie byłes? Czkawka:Na klifach pomyśleć Valka:Martwiłąm się o cb Czkawka: Mamo nie jestm już dzieckiem Stoik:Następnym razem tak puźno nie przychudź Zrozumiane? czkawka poszedł do pokoju i odrazu zasnoł Następnego Dnia Sączysmark:Śledzik jak myślisz ta nowa no Astrid jest wolna? Śledzik:Raczej tak a co? Sączysmark:A nic tak pytam Mieczyk:Sączysmark nie masz na co liczyc ona woli Czkawke Szpadka:No Własnie Śledzik:i Szączysmark: ze co ? Bliźniaki:Astrid woli czkawke od kilku dni razem chodzą po lesie i rozmawiają i się śmieją Czkawka:Astrid czego my się tu dowiadujemy? Mieczyk: Wiiiaaaććć Astrid:Co Wam odbiło żeby nas śledzić Czkawka:Żeby mi to było ostani raz Czkawka nie widział ze znowu go śledza i szli za nim aż do kruczego urwiska to co tam zobaczyli zamórowało ich dosłownie zobaczyli nocną Furie Bliźniaki odrazu powiedzieli Wodzowi co widzieli Stoik napoczątku niechciał wierzyc ale postanowił to na następny dzień tam iść i zobaczyć Wszystko słyszał Czkawka z pokoju Był wieczór Czkawka poszedł do Astrid i powiedział ze rano chce się z nią zobaczyć na kruczym urwisku Rozdział 3 pożegnanie i rozłąka Dedyk dla Astrid&Czkawka Następnego dnia Czkawka rano wstał i odrazu udał się na krucze urwisko po chwili przyszła Astrid Astrid:Cześć Czkawka chciałeś porozmawiać Czkawka:tak.. o tym ze Opuszczam Berk. Astrid:Jak to dlaczego? Czkawka:bliźniaki wygadały ze tu jest szczerbatek i ojciec go zabije a mnie pewnie się wyrzeknie za ukrywanie smoka Astrid:Zostań dla mnie Czkawka ja....ja... Cię kocham poczym go pocałował Czkawka:ja też cie kocham ale musze opuścić Berk.. Obiecuje ze wrócę ale Nie wiem kiedy za rok lub kilka lat... Astrid: będę na ciebie czekała obiecuje poczym czkawka ja przytulił i pocałował stali tak kilka minut Czkawka:Astrid daj ten list mojej mamie i powiedz ze ja kocham a teraz idź bo zachwile pewnie zjawi się mój ojciec niechce żebyś miała kłopoty Astrid:dobrze pamiętaj o mnie Stoik widział tylko jak czkawka odlatuje na smoku w nieznane Astrid dala Valce list Valka go przeczytała i się załamała nie mogła w to uwierzyć Stoik tez nie wiedział co zrobić.... w berk nastały ciężkie czasy Stoik nie miał komu przekazać władzy jak umrze wiedz postanowił ze będzie to astrid Z perspektywy Czkawki Leciałem nie wiem gdzie po kilku dniach znalazłem wyspę Smokow zatrzymałem się tam było tam wiele gatunków smokow Zostałem tam... Poznawałem sekrety smokow ich zachowanie zwyczaje po roku postanowiłem opisac wszystkie smoki tak powstała smocza księga Nadal trenowałem i badalem nowe wyspy poszukując nocnych furii Minęło 5lat (wszyscy wyglądają jak w httyd2 mają po 20lat) Na Berk Stoik pogodził się z utratą jedynego syna i ogłosił żałobę zaś Valka ciągle miała nadzieję Astrid ciągle przesiadywala na Klifie i czekała na jego powrót Na berk juz nie zabijano smokow lecz się z nimi zaprzyjaźniono dzięki Valce Rozdział 4 powrót do domu U czkawki Czkawka postanowił wrócić na Berk ale się bał ze nadal zabijają smoki postanowił spróbować Juz był bliski Domu Wylądował na placu wszyscy na niego patrzyli z zaciekawieniem kto to jest (Czkawka miał strój i hełm z httyd2) po chwili podszedł stoik i spytał się kim jest i czego tu szuka Czkawkabiecałem ze wrócę i oto jestem Stoik:nie wieże czy to naprawdę ty Valka:Synu wróciłeś myśleliśmy ze zginoles VALKA I STOIK PRZYTULILI SIĘ DO CZKAWKI po chwili na plac przebiegła Astrid Astrid:jednak wróciłeś Czkawkarzecież ci obiecałem ze wrócę Poczym astrid go pocałowała Stoik: dziś świętujemy powrót mojego jedynego syna Wszyscy zebrali się w twierdzy i balowali do rana Czkawke rano obudził szczerbatek domagający się latania wyszli na dwór i okrazyli wyspę kilka razy i wrócili Koło jego domu czekali jego dawni koledzy bliźniaki śledzik i Saczysmark oraz Astrid Wszyscy: Cześć Czkawka nareszczie wróciłeś Czkawka: cześć wam kiedyś musiało to nastąpić Rozdział 5 Nowi jezdcy Śledzik:czkawka mamy do ciebie prośbę wytresujesz nam smoki Czkawka:no nie wiem tata musiałby się zgodzić a poza tym nie mamy miejsca na trening WSZYSCY:zgudz się prosimy Czkawka no dobra jak ojciec się zgodzi to tak Śledźik:dzięki Wszyscy rozeszli się do domu Następnego dnia Czkawka rozmawiał z tata i valka po długich namowach się zgodził Czkawka:dzięki tato Stoik tylko uważaj na bliźniaków nic się nie zmienili... Czkawka poszedł po astrid chciał ją zabrać na lot i na klif czkawka podszedł do domu hoffersonow i zapukał Czkawk:dzień dobry jest Astrid w domu Mama Astrid:witaj czkawka jest zaraz ja zawołam Astrid! Ktoś do ciebie Astrid:juz idę cześć Czkawka Czkawka:cześć Astrid chciałbym cie zabrać na mały lot na szczerbatka Astrid:no oke Czkawka:szczerbatek szczerbatek Smok po chwili był kolo nich Czkawka:wskakuj Lecieli nad berk było pięknie wyladowali nad klifem Czkawka:astrid kocham cie i przepraszam ze tak długo czekałas na mnie chciałbym Ci te 5lat jakoś wynagrodzić Astrid:ja też cie kocham Tez ci obiecałam ze będę na cb czekać poczym go namiętnie pocałowała.. Rozmawiali tak dłuższą chwilę poczym udali się do domów następnego dnia... Czkawka zebrał ekipę i spotkali się w twierdzy Czkawka:czas abyście wybrali sobie Smoki Wszyscy: huurraa Czkawka wyjął smocza ksiege Czkawka:to jest smocza księga opisałem tam wszystkie gatunki smokow ich zachowania zdolności Po godzinie wszyscy wybrali sobie smoki.. Rozdział 6 nowi jezdcy cześć 2 Śledzik wybrał sobie Gronkla Bliźniaki zebiroga Saczysmark koszmara ponocnika Astrid-Śmietnika zebacza Czkawka:za dwa dni płyniemy na smocza wyspę po smoki .... W tym czasie Astrid i Czkawka spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu Astrid:czkawka idziemy do cb Czkawka:oke choć Gdy weszli do pokoju zaczęli rozmawiać śmiać się dokuczać sobie Czkawka:masz jeszcze laskotki? Astrid:nawet otym nie myśl Czkawka zaczol laskotac astrid po brzuchu przyczym całując ja Astrid śmiała się jak opętana Astrid:Czkawka przestan Czkawka:Hm. Opowiedz mi na jedno pytanie Astrid:dobra tylko przestań Czkawka:dlaczego zemną jesteś? Astrid: bo cię kocham i nic i nikt tego nie zmieni A za te laskotki się zemszcze zobaczysz Astrid poszła do siebie dwa dni puzniej zebrali się koło portu i poplyneli na smocza wyspę trochę im to zajęło prawie cały dzień Doplyneli było już ciemno Czkawka:mamy 3 namioty wiec podzielimy się na grupy Śledzik z Mieczykiem Saczysmark z Spadka Szpadka:nie tylko nie on Wszyscy poszli do siebie i zasneli rano wstali i poszli szukać Smokow pierwszy smoka znalazły bliźniaki Czkawka:spokojnie powoli do niego się zbliżające i mówcie do niego następnie dajcie mu ryba i wyciągnięcie ręke ODZIWO BLIŹNIAKI POSŁUCHAŁY CZKAWKI I SMOK DAL SIĘ DOTKNAC Do wieczora wszyscy mieli smoki następnego dnia wyruszyli na Berk Zajęło im to z godzinę może dwie dlatego ze lecieli na smokach Na berk Szczerbatek czekał w pokoju na swojego pana Nowi jezdcy cześć 2 Jezdcy do lecieli na berk Czkawka szedł do swojego pokoju i po chwili leżał na ziemi lizany przez szczerbatka Czkawka:szczerbatek przestań Szczerbatek sie na Niego Położył Czkawka:dobra dobra pójdziemy polatać Smok słysząc to wstał uśmiechnął się i wybieg na zewnątrz Po dwóch godzinach wrócił do domu Rozdział 7 Smocza Akademia Czkawka:Tato możemy pogadać ważna sprawa Stoik:tak synu o co chodzi Czkawka:no więc mamy smoki ale czeba je gdzieś trenować aaa Arena stoi pusta wiec.... Stoik:wiem o czym myślisz zastanowię się Czkawka:dobra dzięki Czkawka poszedł do paczki Czkawka:cześć Wszyscy:Cześć Czkawka:mam dobrą wiadomość może dostaniemy arenę żeby trenowac i tresowac smok Wszyscy:juupppii Astrid:Wódz się zgodzi napewno?? Czkawka:zgodzi zadbam o to Wieczorem u czkawk Stoik:Czkawka myślałem nad tym i oddaje ci Arenę ale masz o nią dbać Czkawka:dzięki tato Poczym czkawka poszedł spać nazajutrz czkawka wszystkim kazał zebrać się koło areny Saczysmark:po co tu jesteśmy? Czkawka:czeba wymyślić nazwę dla Areny tu będzie trenować smoki Astrid:jednak się zgodził Czkawka:tak Sledzik:może akademia jeźdźców Czkawka:nie coś innego może Smocza Akademia Wszyscy się zgodzili Rozdział 8 ...... Astrid i Czkawka poszli razem nad klif i rozmawiali po chwili astrid zaproponowała żeby u niej został na noc czkawka się zgodził Astrid go pocałowała i się do niego pezytulila i tak usunęli Rano czkawka wcześniej wstał nie budząc astrid wiedział ze lubi długo pospać zszedł na dół zrobił śniadanie poczym wziol prysznic po chwili na dół zeszła astrid Czkawka: jak się spało spiochu Astrid:a dobrze widzę ze zrobiłeś sniadanie Czkawka:Nic specjalnego Zjedli i wyszli do smoczej akademi Wszyscy na nich czekali Saczysmark:Gołąbki no nareszczie Astrid:smark ty lepiej uważaj Śledzik:to co dziś robimy Czkawka:quiz a puzniej patrol dobra dzielimy się na grupy dziewczyny katra chłopacy Pytanie pierwsze ile spluniec ma gronkiel Śledzik:6 Czkawka: dobrze jeden punkt dla was Pytanie drugie jaka rozpiętość skrzydeł ma nocna furia Astrid:15 Czkawka:niestety nie ale blisko byłaś Saczysmark:10 czkawka:nikt niezgadl I tak przez pół godziny zadawał pytania Czkawka:koniec quizy lecimy na patrol.. Rozdział 9 Nieznajoma Gdy patrolowali okoliczne wyspy zobaczyli rozbita łódź a na niej dziewczyne podlecieli kawałek dalej i schowali smoki Czkawka:witaj jestem Czkawka a ty? Nieznajoma:Kari Czkawka:co się wogole stało? Kari:Smoki mnie napadly strasznie się ich boje rozwalily łódź Czkawka:juz jesteś bezpieczna możesz zamieszkać na Berk Kari:W Wódz się zgodzi? Czkawka: o to się nie martw to mój ojciec pogadam z nim Kari:dziękuję Po chwili wyleciał szczerbatek straszac dziewczynę Kari:uciekaj smok Szczerbatek sie zatrzyml i zaczol obserwować Lili Czkawka: szczerbatek nie ładnie tak straszyć.. Rozdział 9 ciąg dalszy Czkawka: przepraszam Cię za niego jest bardzo ciekawski Kari:ale jak to... wytresowales smoka w dodatku najgroznijszego z nich Czkawka:tak ja trenuje smoki Kari:aha Po chwili wyszła reszta jeźdźców i podeszła do dziewczyny to są Bliźniaki mieczyk i Szpadka to Saczysmark i śledzik i Astrid Kari:miło mi jestem Kari Wszyscy:cześć Czkawka:dobra wracamy na berk tam ustalimy resztę Wrócili Na berk i się rozeszli czkawka i Kari poszli do jego domu Czkawka:tato mamy gościa Stoik:witaj jak się nazywasz Kari: dzień dobry nazywam się Kari Czkawka:znalazłem ja niedaleko smoczego leżą nie ma gdzie się podziac Stoik: to niech zamieszka na berk..a dzisiaj przenocuje unas Kari:Dziiekuje wodzu Czkawka:choć na górę pościeli ci łóżko Czkawka spał na podłodze ona na łóżku. Rozdział 10 zazdrość Rano czkawka poszedł jak zwykle polatać na szczerbatku wrócił po dwóch godzinach i zaczol oprowadzić Kari po Berk Kari:piękne miejsce a i nie podziękowałam za uratowanie mnie i dostal calusa wszystko widziała astrid Astrid:jak mogłeś... Czkawka:astrid to nie to co myślisz Astrid:nie kłam widziałam jak cie całowała poczym pobiegla do domu Czkawka:Kari przepraszam Cię ale musze iść do astrid Kari:nic się nie stało idź Czkawka poszedł do Astrid chciał to wytłumaczyć Czkawka:Astrid otwórz chce ci to wytłumaczyć Astrid:odejdź Czkawka:ja kocham tylko cb wiesz o tym ona mi tylko podziękowała za uratowanie jej zycia Astrid uchyliła drzw i Astrid:nie wierzę ci Ciąg dalszy rozdziału 10 Czkawka:astrid uwierz ja bym cie nie zranił Astrid po długich na myślach zdała sobie sprawę ze tylko mu podziękowała Astrid:Czkawka przepraszam za to ja już taka jestem po prostu Czkawka:wpuścisz mnie? Astrid:wchodź Rozmawiali przez chwile u sobie wszystko wyjaśnil Czkawka:ja juz musze lecieć obiecałem pyskaczowi ze mu pomogę Astrid:dobra idź i dała mu buziaka W Kuźni Czkawka:No pyskacz to co robimy Pyskacz:Zostało mi trochę żelaza gronkla i nw co z nim zrobić Czkawka:Ja wiem co z nim zrobię mogę go wziąść? Pyskacz:oczywiście a co chcesz zrobić ? Czkawka:tarcze dla sb i topór dla astrid jak starczy to na miecz tylko nie mów nic astrid Pyskacz:aha oke Czkawka wziol się do pracy pracował kilka dni nie jadł nie spał ... Astrid się o niego martwią Czkawka:no mordko topór prawie skaczony jak myślisz spodoba się astrid? Smok na niego popatrzył i się uśmiechnął Po chwili do kuźni weszła Astrid Astrid:czkawka martwię się o cb nie wychodzisz z kuźni a tak wogole co robisz Czkawka:nic mi nie jest a nie powiem co robię tajemnica dowiesz się w swoim czasie Astrid:no pokaż Czkawka:nie Astrid juz miała zobaczyć co chowa ale uratował go wybuch spowodowany przez bliźniaki Czkawkaw myślach)dzięki ci thoze Astrid:Czkawka choć jesteś potrzebny Czkawka:juz idę szczerbatek choć Po chwili ugasili pożar i i bliźniaki dostaly karę od wodza Astrid:to powiesz co tam robisz Czkawka:nie i nie nalegaj Astrid:eh.. no dobra i dała mu calusa Rozdział 11 rostopy Za kilka dni mialy odbyć się roztopy.Wszyscy byli w SM Po chwili wszedł pyskacz Pyskacz:Cześć Dzieciaki Wszyscy:cześć pyskacz Pyskacz:jak wiecie niedługo zaczynają się roztopy i bd trzy dodatkowe konkurencje w których udział wezmą smoki a w Finale będzie Smoczy wyścig narazie to tyle jakieś pytania? Sledzik:a jakie to bd konkurencje ze skokami Pyskacz:dowiecie się na roztopach Czkawka: dobra wszyscy od dzisiaj zaczynamy treningi na roztop... Saczysmark:ja wygrywam co roku sączy sączy Smark smark smark i odleciał na hakokle Sledzik:on się nigdy nie zmieni Czkawk:daobra zaczynamy Najpierw dźwignię owiec najlepsza była Astrid Następnie toczenie kłody wygrał czkawka Zut do celu ponownie astrid i tak minęły dni na treningach... Astrid:ciekawa jestem co ten pyskacz wymyśli ł Czkawka:ja też Dzień przed rostopami Czkawka:astrid mam coś dla cb poczym wręczył jej topór Astrid:dziękuję jesteś kochany i dostał calusa Czkawka:zrobiony z żelaza gronkla jest lekki i wytrzymały Astrid:jeszcze raz dziękuję Po chwili podszedł pyskacz Pyskacz:dzieciaki mam informacje każdy musi mieć barwy które bd go reprezentować Wszyscyzięki za informację Następnego dnia zaczęły się roztopy Walka była zaciekla po 3 konkurencjach prowadził Saczysmark a reszta po 0 punktów Stoik:teraz konkurencję ze Smokami Pierwsza konkurencja polega na omijAniu przeszkód wygrał czkawka Druga konkurencja polega na tym kto wykona najlepszy popis Znów wygrał czkawka I ostatnia konkurencja 2czesc roztopow Ostatnia konkurencja polega na strzelaniu do celu I znow wygral czkawka czym samym wyrownal wynik ze Smarkiem Stoik: i mamy remis ... teraz bedzie wyscig smokow Pyskacz: na miejsca gotowi Start I ruszyli czkawka zostawil smarka w tyle I wygral roztopy wzzyscy mu pogratulowali Nastepnego dnia nastopilo cos czego sie nie spodziewali Rozdzial 12 Atak Berserkerow Berserkowie zblizali sie do berk Stoik:wszyscy do broni Czkawka zwolaj jezdcow Czkawka:juz po nich ide Po chwili zaczela sie bitwa choc Dagur nie byl strategiem mial przewage liczebna dlatego wygrywal do momentu wkroczenia jezdcow Czkawka: Saczysmark i blizniaki zatopcie tyle statkow ile sie da Blizniaki:suuper Czkawka:ja astrid i sledzik atakujemy dagura Dagur przegral i zginol ale zdazyl zucic nozem w strone Stoika ale.przed niego wszedl Czkawka i dostal w brzuch. Stoik:nie nie nie synu ... Czkawka:obiecaj ze zajmiesz sie szczerbatkiem poczym zamknol oczy Astrid paczac na to nie mogla powstrzymac łez szybko pobiegla po gothi a stoik zaniusl go do domu W domu czkawki: Gotki:&$/@^@#$! Pyskacz:jezeli przeżyje to będzie cud Gothi^#&$/^@/ Pyskacz:opatrzyła mu rany i teraz czekać na cud Astrid nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się stało Stoi i valka byli zrozpaczeni Minęło kilka miesięcy Astrid siedziała przy nim i mówiła mu do ucha:::nie odchodz kocham cie nie zostawiaj mnie Kari tak samo nie mogła uwierzyć w to bardzo go lubiła próbowała pocieszyć astrid ale jej to nie wychodziło... Rozdział 13 powrót do żywych Smocza Akademia została zamknięta do wyzdrowienia czkawki Astrid cały czas płakała nie mogła w to uwierzyć wydawało jej się ze straciła jedyna osobę która kochała Szczerbatek na początku kręcił się koło łóżka nie jad i nie pił Minęło prawie pół roku valka i Astrid ciągle mialy nadzieję że czkawka się obudzi ale Stoik stracił nadzieje ktoś po jego śmierci musiał być wodzem Stoik:astrid możemy pogadać Astridczywiście Stoik : dopóki czkawka się nie obudzi jesteś moim nastepcom Astriddobrze ASTRID TYLKO WESTCHNĘŁA Po kilku dniach Czkawka się obudzil pierwsze co zobaczył to zapłakana astrid Czkawka:czemu płaczesz Astrid:czkawka Odrazu go przytulila i pocałowała tak namiętnie ze brakło mu tchu Czkawka:gdzie moi rodzice Astrid:dzisiaj wrócą byli na innej wyspie podpisać sojusz Czkawka:aha Szczerbatek odrazu się na niego rzucil z językiem był bardzo szczęśliwy ze jego pan żyję ASTRID I CZKAWKA WYSZLI NA DWÓR CAŁA WIOSKA JAK GO ZOBACZYŁA NIE MOGLA UWIERZYĆ Czkawka:tak długo byłem nie przytomny myślałem ze znajdziesz innego taka piękna dziewczyna jak ty szybko by sobie innego znalazła Astrid:ja kocham tylko cb i pamiętaj o tym Po chwili przyszli jezdcy oraz Kari Wszyscy:Czkawka ty żyjesz Kari do niego podbiegla i przytulila Czkawka popatrzył zakłopotany na astrid Czkawka:steskniacie się Astrid:nawet nw jak Czkawka i astrid polecieli nad krucze urwisko i siedzieli tam do wieczora Pod wieczór wrócili valka i stoik gdy zobaczyli Czkawke.... Rozdział 14 Żywego oniemieli Sroik:synku jak ja się cieszę Poczym się do niego valka przytulili Czkawka:witajcie mamo tato Rozmawiali przez dłuższą chwilę i poszli spać Nastepnego dnia Czkawka:Akademia zostaje ponownie otwarta Wszyscy:nareszcie Saczysmark:to co robimy Czkawka:dziś nie ma zajęć nie mam głowy do tego Bliźniaki:jest... Śledzik poszedł do Kari spędzali dużo czasu ze sobą ROZDZIAL 15 wycieczka ''' Czkawka:Astrid masz ochotę na kilku dniowa wycieczkę tylko my dwoje Astrid:schecia Czkawka:porozmawiam z rodzicami i na następny dzień lecimy Astrid:oke a czkawka mogę spać z tobą steskniłam się za tobą Czkawka:nie ma problemu '''W domu czkawki Czkawka:mamo jutrolecę z astrid na wycieczkę kolkidniowa Valka:dobrze tylko uważaj na siebie Czkawka:jak coś Astrid dziś mocuje Umnie Valka:dobrze to idź juz Astrid:Czkawka jak ja się steskniłam brakowało mi cb i zaczęła go całować Czkawka:ja tak samo Spędzili razem cudowna noc.. czkawka rano wstał pierwszy nie budząc astrid i poszedł zrobić śniadanie Czkawka położył się spowrotem kolo astrid i zaczol ja delikatnie całować i szepnął do ucha: Czkawka: kochanie wstawaj spiochu Astrid:juuuz wstaje przyciągnęła się i seszli na dół Czkawka:to co lecimy Astrid: a gdzie chcesz mnie zabrac: czkawka:w jedno miejsce Astrid:to lecimy Lecieli z godzinę i znaleźli piękna wyspę zatrzymali się na niej Astrid:jak tu pięknie Czkawka:choć zemną Po chwili dotarli na polane Czkawka:mogła byś poszukać trochę drewna ja rozlorze namiot Astrid:oke Wycieczka ciąg dalszy Czkawka juz rozłożył namiot a astrid przyniosła trochę drewna Astrid: a z jakiej to okazji mnie tu zabrałes Czkawka:chce wynagrodzić ci 5 lat rozłąki poczym ja pocałował dwa dni były bardzo romantyczne i przyjemne ale jeden dzień musiał być inny Kiedy szli przez las napotkał chłopaka który był nieprzytomny Astrid:zanies go do obozu ja go opatrzę Czkawka:oke W obozie Astrid:Czkawka budzi się Chłopak się obudzil i co pierwsze zobaczył to astrid Czkawka:jak się nazywasz i co tu robisz Fred: jestem fred piraci napadli na moja łódź i i porzucili mnie na tej wyspie Astrid:dobrze się czujesz Fred:tak Czkawka wyszedł astrid chwile z nim rozmawiała Astrid wyszła do czkawki Czkawka:i jak ? Astrid:nie uwierzysz co mi powiedział Czkawka: co Astrid:ze mu się podobam Czkawka:co.. bo poczuje się zazdrosny Astrid:nie masz o co i go pocałowała wszystko widział Fred Przez namiot kuknol szczerbatek (ciekawski jak zwykle) Fred się przestraszył i spadł z łuzka i zaczol krzyczeć Czkawka:Szczerbatek odejdź od niego... Szczerbatek spojrzał na Fred a zawarczal i wyszedł Fred:nie wieże jak to możliwe ze ten smok ci słucha czkawka:nazywają mnie pogromca smokow ja tresuje smoki Czkawka wszystko mu wyjaśnił kilka dni minęło szybko ale nie mieli dla sb czasu bo cały czas Fred przeszkadzał nam i wpatrywał się w astrid Postanowili wrócić na berk Czkawka rozmawiał z fredem i fred się zgodził żeby za mieszkać na berk Wycieczka 2 Fred i czkawka się zaprzyjaznili i razem z nimi wrócili na berk Fred zamieszkał kilka domów dalej Na berk Czkawka:astrid przepraszam Cię ten wypad nie był najlepszy Astrid:ależ przeciwnie tylko my dwoje no prawie sami dziękuję ci i go pocałowała Stoik:nareszczie wróciłeś za kilka dni obejmiesz wodzostwo Czkawka:ale ja nie jestem gotowy daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu Stoik:to nie są żarty synu masz już 20lat Czkawka:wiem wiem daj mi tydzień... Stoik:niech ci będzie Poczym czkawka poszedł do sb nie mogąc usunąć myślał nad tym co powiedział mu ojciec Nastepnego dnia Czkawka nie był w najlepszym chumoże do gadania Astrid:cześć Czkawka co ty taki ponury Czkawka:cześć Astrid... Za tydzień mam zostać wodzem Astrid:to wspaniale Czkawka:ale ja nie jestem gotowy Astrid:jesteś napewno poczym go pocałowała Po chwili przyszedł Fred Fred:cześć Czkawka Czkawka:cześć Fred:możemy pogadać Czkawka:ta Astrid:Czkawka jak coś bd w domu Fred:czy ty i astrid coś poważnego Czkawka:tak a co niedługo mam zamiar jej się oświadczyć Fred zrobil smutna minę Fred:aha Czkawka:nie martw się ty tez kogoś sobie znajdziesz próbował pocieszyć przyjaciela Po chwili wyleciał szczerbatek i domagał si latania Czkawka:wybacz fred szczerbek domaga się latania Fred:oke Fred nadal był w lekkim szoku ze można tresowac smoki a co dopiero oswoić Nocna Furie Czkawka wrócił i poszedł do kuźni Czkawka:cześć pyskacz Pyskacz:cześć Rozdział 16 zaręczyny Czkawka:Mas może czysty metal lub trochę złota Pyskacz:mam złota ale trochę (pokazał mu ile ma) Czkawka:Starczy dzięki Pyskcz:nie ma za co Czkawka przez dwa w tajemnicy robił pierścionek zaręczynowy w kacu nadeszły urodziny Astrid nawet woj Fin z dawnymi przyjaciółmi astrid Olafem i Madija przypłynieli na jej urodziny Czkawka:twój woj Fin przypłynie wraz z twoimi przyjaciółmi Astrid:naprawdę Czkawka:tak chyba właśnie przypłynieli Astrid wzięła Czkawke za rękę i pobiegli do portu Astrid:woju jak ja się cieszę że Cię widzę Fin:ja też ja ty urosłaś Astrid się przytulila do Woja Po chwili wyszli dawni przyjaciele Astrid Olaf Madija trochę czasu minęło Olaf madija:cześć Astrid Astrid:chce wam kogoś przedstawić Madija: kogo? Czkawka własnie rozmawiał z ojcem i z Finem Astrid:Czkawka podajć tu Astrid: To mój chłopak Olaf zrobił smutna mine (wciaz kochał astrid) Czkawka:cześć wam Madija Olaf: cześć Madija:słyszałam że tresujecie smoki i mieszka tu przystojny pogromca smokow Astrid się uśmiechnęła Astrid:patrzysz na niego Madiji zrobiło się głupio i przeprosila Po chwili przebiegł szczerbatek Olaf się przestraszył i wyciągnął miecz Szczerbatek odrazu zaczol warczesc Czkawka:Szczerbatek Odejdź Smok na niego popatrzył i usiadł kolo czkawki Czkawka:Olaf schowaj miecz nie drażni go Olaf:co...co..co to za smok Czkawka:Nocna Furia Madija:przeciesz ten smok niesie śmierć Astrid:nie prawda Po chwili przyszedł stoik Stoik:chodźcie do nas na obiad Wieczór Cala twierdza była udekorowana Wszyscy już byli w twierdzy i czekali na przybycie astrid miał ją przyprowadzić Fin Fin:astrid choć Astrid:juz idę Gdy weszli do twierdzy Wszyscy: wszystkiego najlepszego Astrid Wszyscy wręczyli jej prezenty Zaczęło się balowanie Po chwili wszedł czkawka: Czkawka:astrid zatańczymy A strid:scheciom Po 15min Czkawka:astrid Astrid:? Tak Czkawka:czy ty astrid zostaniesz moja Zona poczym ukleknol i wyjął pierścionek Astrid:t.taaak I go pocałowała Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni zaczęli bić brawa Stoik:wypijmy za Czkawke i Astrid Olaf wybiegł z twierdzy Astrid:Madija czemu on wybiegł Madija:no jak by ci to powiedzieć Astrid on cię ciągle kocha Astrid:aha...musze z nim pogadać dzięki Madija:nie ma za co astrid mam pytanie opowiesz mi coś o nim wskazała na Saczysmark Astrid:no y... to jest Saczysmark no ciągle mnie denerwuje jest zrozumiały Madija:a ja w nim widzę czułego chłopaka Astrid:zakochałas się ? Madija:chyba tak Astrid:to cudownie poczekaj chwile Astrid:Czkawka choć tu muszę coś ci powiedzieć Astrid szepnęła mu coś du ucha ten kiwnol głową i podszedł do smarka i zaczol z nim gadać Madija:co on robi Astrid:poczekaj Po chwili smark i czkawka podeszli do dziewczyn Saczysmark:yyy cześć jestem Saczysmark Madija:cześć Madija jestem Saczysmark:pięknie wyglądasz Madija się zarumienila Mdija:dziękuję Saczysmark:zatańczymy Madija:TAK Astrid i Czkawka poszli do domu Czkawka:kocham cie Astrid:ja cb tez Czkawka położył astrid na łóżku zaczol ja całować Zaręczyny2 Astrid:ja nw czy jestem gotowa boje się Czkawka:Ufasz mi ? Astrid:tak spędzili razem cudowna noc Nastepnego dnia Stoik:czkawka musisz wypłynąć na wschodnie wyspy i podpisac sojusze Czkawkaobrze zachwile wyrusze Astrid:gdzie płyniesz Czkawka:podpisać sojusze niedługo wrócę Czkawka pocałował astrid i poplynol Astrid w tym czasie pogadała z Olafem i wszystko sobie wytłumaczli I jak się okazało wujek Fin zostaje na Berk Minol miesiąc dzisiaj miał wrócić czkawka Rozdział 17 utrata przyjęcia Czkawka i szczerbatek szukali wyspy na której mogą być nocne Furie Ale nic nie znaleźli Czkawka:szczerbatek jak ja bym chciał żebyś znalazł inne furie oddał bym wszystko Szczerbatek coś po chwili wyczuł kolo smoczej wyspy wyladowalismy Szczerbatek pobiegł w las Czkawka:szczerbatek czekaj Czkawka co tam zobaczył wzbudziłou niego zachwyt Czkawka:szczerbatek znalazłeś nocna Furie (była to samica) szczerbatek bawił sie ze swoją przyjaciółką Siedzieli tak do pozna Czkawka:Szczerbatek czeba wracać smok nie chciał odlecieć Czkawka:rozumiem Cię poczym zdjął mu siodło i ustawił automatyczny ogon Czkawka:jeżeli będziesz chciał to wróć do mnie bd czekał w oczach czkawki było widac łzy smok pokiwal głową i się uśmiechnął Czkawka:wrócił do domu Stoik:a gdzie szczerbek Rozdział 17 Czkawka:odszedł Valka:tak mi przykro synu ty i szczerbatek to jedność on nigdy cię nie opuści Czkawka się załamał po utracie przyjaciela nie wychodził z domu nie jadł nie pił Astrid:Czkawka nie możesz zamykać się w sobie Szczerbatek chciałby żebyś żył dalej Czkawka:tak wiem ale bez niego jakoś jest inaczej z nim wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze Astrid przepraszam Cię ze nie mam dla cb czas obiecuje ci ze to wynagrodze I poszli nad klif rozmawiali W Smoczej Akademi Sledzik:Juz kilka dni nie ma zajęć czkawka po utracie smoka się załamał Saczysmark:szkoda czyli jak on nie ma smoka to kto będzie prowadził akademie Sledzik:on lub Astrid Saczysmark:aha W domu czkawki Valka:synu jak się czujesz Czkawka:dobrze już mi lepiej Minol miesiąc od utraty SCZERBATKA czkawa Wciąż Miał Nadzieję Że Wróci .. Rozdział 18 powrót CZKAWKA siedzial Na Klifie I W wpatrywal sie w niebo Po chwili ujrzał coś czarnego Czkawak:szczerbek?? Smok wylądował i zaczol lizac czkawka Czkawka:szczerbatek jak ja się cieszę że wróciłeś steskniłem się za tobą Wrócili na berk Astrid:szczerbatek wrócił Czkawka:ja czuLem ze wroci szczerbatek popatrzyl na ogon i go rozwalił poczym pobiegł do domu i przyniósł siodło Czkawka:chcesz żebym latał z tobą Smok pokiwal głową Czym prędzej poszli polatać czkawka znów czuł się jąk wcześniej Po powrocie do domu Stoik:czkawka chce porozmawiać Czkawka:o czym Stoik:czas abyś objął wodzostwo Czkawka:ale. No dobra Stoik:jutro ogłosze ze przekazuje ci wodzostwo Czkawka:dobrze Czkawka poszedł do astrid Czkawka:jutro mam zostać wodzem Astrid:to wspaniale Czkawka:ale.ja nw czy dam radę astrid.. Astrid:dasz rade wszyscy w cb wierzą najmocniej wieży w to twój ojciec Czkawka:dziękuję ze jesteś przymnie i ja pocałował i poszli spać Nastepnego dnia.. Rozdział 19 Stoik zwołał zebranie w twierdzy Stoik:dziś jest ten dzień mój syn Czkawka zostaje wodzem. Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa Valka:synu dasz rade Czkawka:dzięki mamo Minol tydzień czkawka nie dawał sobie za dobrze rady ale wspierali go rodzice i astrid i jakoś to szło Nadszedł dzień żeby podpisać traktaty pokojowe Wszyscy wodzowie zebrali się w twierdzy I zaczęli negocjować Czkawka:moje warunki są takie jeżeli ktoś będzie w potrzebie obrony otrzyma ja bezwlocznie jeżeli zaatakuje któregoś z nas wszyscy zwrócą się przeciwko jemu wszyscy się zgadzają Wodzowie: Tak Czkawka: koniec obrad dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie możecie wracać Czkawka i astrid Postanowili ze zamieszkaja razem wiec wój Fin pyskacz stoik i czkawka zbudowali dom podoby do domu wodza przy wejściu miał tarcze z symbolem nocnej furii Rozdział 20 koszmary Astrid i Czkawka byli szczęśliwi ze mieli własny dom siedzieli na łóżku i rozmawiali Astrid:co najlepszego przytrafiło ci się w zyciu Czkawka:ty i szczerbatek Astrid:przy tobie czuje się bezpieczna Czkawka się zamyślil Astrid: o czym myślisz Czkawka:gdyby coś ci się stało nie wybaczyl bym sobie rozdział 20 Astrid:nie myśl o tym poczym go pocałowała Wieczorem aitrid juz spala Ale czkawka nie mógł zasnąć myślał nad tym co powiedziała mu astrid W kacu usnol śnił mu się koszmar w którym traci najbliższych astrid ojca matkę..... obudzil się z krzykiem Astrid:co się stało Czkawak: nic nic miałem tylko koszmar Astrid:aha Przez kolejne noce czkawka miał ten sam koszmar astrid zaczęła się o niego martwić Czkawka chodził markotny I był cały blady Astrid: martwię się o niego co noc ma koszmary ale niechce nic powiedzieć Valka:prozmawiaj z nim na spokojnie tobie napewno powie Astrid:spróbuję Astrid:Czkawka możemy porozmawiać Czkawka:oczym Astrid:o twoich koszmarach Czkawka:nie chce o tym rozmawiać Astrid:oowiedz mi martwię się o cb Czkawka:no dobra w snach widzę jak na moich oczach umierają moi rodzice ty i szczerbatek jest to takie realne.. nie mogę cię narażać astrid zabardzo cie kocham Astrid nic nie powiedziała tylko się do niego przytulila w nocy czkawka miał znów koszmar ale nie mógł się obudzic zaczol krzyczeć przez sen astrid się obudziła i próbowała go wyrwać se snu ale nic nie pomagało czkawka dostał drgawki i momentalnie zrobił się blady astrid szybko pobiegla po valke i stoika następnie po Gothi Gothi:$*#&@&/!/*&@ Pyskacz:czkawka walczy próbując pozbyć się koszmaru Astrid:ale to minie Gothi:*@&@!$(^*@ Pyskacz:jeżeli uda mu się to się obudzi a jeśli to nie........ Valka:nie Gothi:#&$&@$(!# Pyskacz:Poda mu cos Koszmar2 Pyskacz:ale straci pamięć niczego nie będzie pamiętał tylko urywki z dzieciństwa Valka/Stoik:zrob to wszystko tylko żeby się obudzil Rozdział 21 Pamięć Czkawka śnił przez kolejne 2dni W kacu się obudzil Astrid:kochanie nareszczie się obudziłes Czkawka:kim ty jesteś co ja tu robie Astrid:jestem Astrid twoja narzeczona Czkawka:aha Astrid:poczekaj pójdę po twoich rodziców Astrid:valka czkawa się obudzil ale kompletnie nic nie pamięta valka:synu nareszcie się obudziłem Czkawka:wy jesteście moimi rodzicami ale kim ja jestem Astrid:ty jesteś czkawka Jesteś wodzem wioski i pogromca smokow Czkawka:jakoś ci nie wierzę Astrid:szczerbatek czkawka się obudzil Szczerbatek wleciał do pokoju i odrazu żucil się na niego i zaczol go liza Czkawka:aaa zostaw mnie nie zabijaj Smok popatrzył na niego i usiadł kolo niego Astrid:widzisz to jest twój smok Czkawka:ale jak to smok w domu i w dodatku ma siodło Valka:ty na nim latasz Ty i szczerbatek to jedność Nigdy cię nie zrani ani nie opuści Czkawka: czyli jestem wodzem mam żonę i smoka a dzieci? Astrid:dziecka nie mamy zrobiła smutna mine Czkawka:aha musze sobie wszystko przypomnieć Valka:z biegiem czasu sobie przypomnisz Czkawka przez tydzień poznawał wszystko na nowo pewnego dnia siedział na łóżku i coś mu zaczęło świtac Czkawka zaczoł do siebie mówic Astrid zaręczyny inna nocna furia... czkawka:Pamiętam Astrid kochanie wszystko pamiętam Astrid:naprawdę to wspaniale jak się czujesz Czkawka:głowa mnie boli poza tym dobrze Astrid:tak się cieszę Koszmar3 Czkawka:przez ten cały koszmar i zanik pamięci zrobiłem ci krzywde? I spuścił wzrok na ziemię Astrid:ty byś nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził dobrze o tym wiesz Czkawka:brakowało mi cb przez te wszystkie dni Astrid:mnie cb tez szczerbatek się stesknił Czkawka: wiem idę do niego i polecę z nim na dluuugi lot W domu Czkawka:szczerbek szczerbek Szczerbatek sie ucieszył ze pan go już pamięta Czkawka:to co idziemy polatać wynagrodze ci to polecimy na długi lot Smok słysząc to zaczol go lizac Czkawka:dobra dobra Polecieli nie było ich cały dzień Astrid:Czkawka no nareszczie i dała mu calusa następnie dostał sierpowego w ramie nie znikaj mi na tak długo Czkawka:ala ciągle brutalna jak zawsze Astrid:tak się komunikuje Czkawka:myślałem ze ci przeszło i zaciągnął ja do pokoju i usunęli Rozdział ''' zostw22 wodzostwo Stoik:synu jutro zostaniesz wodzem Czkawka:tak wiem ale boję się że sobie nie poradzę Stoik:dasz rade wieże w cb tak samo matka i astrid Czkawka:dzięki tato Czkawak poszedł do astrid tylko ona potrafiła go pocieszyć (niec licząc szczerbatka) Przez cały dzień trwały przygotowania następnego dnia odbyła sie przejęcie wodzostwa przez Czkawke Czkawka:ja nw czy dam radę nigdy nie bd taki jak tata Valka:synu ojciec w cb wieży jak nikt inny będziemy ci wspierać pamiętaj o tym Na początku czkawka dawał rade ale to go przerastlo nie miał czasu dla astrid i szczerbatka ci pochwile coś... gdybym nie ojciec i pyskacz nw co bym zrobił Czkawak W kacu mi czas dla astrid '''Rozdział 22 next Czkawka:kochanie nareszczie mamy czas dla siebie Astrid:ja myślę Czkawka:wynagrodze cie to Ufasz mi ? Astrid:oczywiście ze tak Czkawka:wichura krzyknął ich chwili astrid była w powietrzu nie wiedząc gdzie lecą wyladowali na polanie Astrid:nigdy więcej tak nie rób Czkawka ściągnął jej opask ukazał sie wodospad i wysepka a na niej koc i Kosz z jedzeniem Astrid:jak tu cudownie i go pocałowała spędzili tam cały dzień i czeba było wracać Astrid:postarales się teraz ja ci to wynagrodze I zaciągla go do pokoju Nastepnego dnia Czkawka jako Wódz musiał znowu wypłynąć tym razem ojciec smarka i pyskacz (jako ochrona ) Stoik:tam gdzie płyniesz nie jest bezpiecznie pilnuj się synu poczym wyplyneli Minol tydzień i wrócili Astrid stoik i valka czekali na nich w porcie Czkawka miał kilka ran ale nic mu się nie stało Rozdział 23.... Nastepnego dnia Czkawka się obudzil i zobaczył ze nie ma astrid po chwili zobaczył karteczkę przyjdź na plażę Thora Astrid Czkawka zjadł śniadanie i szybko pobiegł na plażę gdy dobiegł astrid była już w stroju kąpielowym i wchodziła do wody oo chwili dołączył do niej czkawka Astrid:no nareszczie jesteś Czkawka:jaka miła niespodzianka Zaczęli się pluskac i całować na plaży siedzieli jeszcze chwile poczym pobiegli do domu ogłosil ze idzie z Astrid na Spacer Valka w myslach ( no nareszcie czkawka jest szczęśliwy) Czkawka wrócił późno do domu i usłyszal kawałek rozmowy Valka: Stoik czkawka nareszczie jest szczęśliwy Rozdział 23 ''' Stoik:zauważylem skoro nie jestem już wodzem mamy więcej czasu dla siebie Valka:długo czekałam aż to powiesz Po chwili wszedł czkawka Czkawka:cześć juz jestem Stoik:gdzieś ty był Valka szturchnela stoika i powiedziała czkawka nie przejmuj się ojcem idź do siebie Stoik:ale.. Valka:to co zabierzesz mnie gdzieś Sroik:no y oczywiście i wyszli Czkawka wrócił do domu i połóżyl się koło astrid która już spala... '''Rozdział 24.... Dni miały spokojnie pewnego dnia Astrid zauważyła ze nie wszystko na nią pasuje więcej jadła postanowiła iść do gothi i valke Gothi ja zbadała Gothi:$&@/ Valka:astrid ty.. jesteś w ciąży Astrid:co Valla:nie cieszysz się Astrid:ale oczywiście ze się takwsze ale kiedy... co ja powiem czkawce czy rodzice się ucieszą czy (tyle pytań 0 odpowiedzi) Czkawka wrócił do domu i zobaczył astrid w łzach i valke Czkawka:astrid co się stało w jego oczach było widać strach Valka:nic jej nie jest Astrid:Czkawka ja ja jestem w ciąży Czkawka na nią paczl uśmiechnął się Czkawka:to cudownie Aatrid:nie jesteś zły Czkawka:ale o co zostane ojcem jestem najszczesliwszym człowiekiem na berk I ja uściskal Mijały dni miesiące czkawka pełnił rolę wodza i opiekował się astrid W kacu nadszedł dzień narodzin czkawka właśnie siedział w twierdzy omawia coś z ojcem i pyskaczem Valka była u astrid i nagle zaczęła rodzic valka szybko pobiegla po gothi i po matkę astrid Valka:astrid spokojnie oddychaj Astrid:gdzie czkawka Mama astrid:zachwile będzie Rozdział 24 Gustaw:czkawka znaczy wodzu A.Astrid Gustaw nie dołączył czkawka wybiegł z twierdzy za nim stoik i pyskacz W domu Czkawka:astrid jestem przy tobie dasz rade Astrid męczyła się kilka godzin urodził się chłopie Czkawka:jak go nazwiemy Astrid:może Criss Czkawka:idealnie Czkawka:tato możesz przez kilka tygodni zostać wodzem Stoik:oke Czkawka:dzięki tato Aatrid i czkawka zajmowali się małym świata nie widzieli poza małym Leżeli w łóżku a mały.obok i spał czkawka tak samo Astrid nie mogą usnac w W MYSLACH mam wszystko co każda kobieta pragnie dom kochającego męża i dziecko Chwile jeszcze myślała i usunęła Rozdział 25Młodość Minęło kilka lat i młody Criss juz umiał chodzić czytać no ale panicznie bał się smokow nawet szczerbatka i wichury Czkawka:synku choć Po uczymy się o smokach Criss:dobrze tato Czkawka:co to za ok wskazał na szczerbatka Criss:nocna furia W smoczej księdze z mama wyczytałem ze smok jest najgroźniejszy i niesie tylko śmierć Czkawka:dlatego się go boisz Criss:tak... Czkawka:szczerbek nie zrobi ci krzywdy on cię chroni Szczerbatek choć na chwilę Czkawka:Criss spróbuj go pogłaskać Criss:boje się Czkawka:nie zrobi ci krzywdy Criss:spróbuję i dotknął go i nic się nie stało Czkawka:widzisz szczerbatek to miły i inteligentny smok Astrid paczac na to jak czkawka sobie radzi przekonując go była szczęśliwa Astrid:Czkawka po kimś to ma Czkawka:może pomnie Astrid:tak jak byłeś młody to co.. Czkawa:kochanie to było dawno Rozdział24 Astrid:syn w dal się w ojca Criss:mamo mogę iść do jagody Astrid:jasne synku Czkawak:wróć przed zmrokiem A zapomniałem (Śledźik i kari mieli córkę jagode a Saczysmark z Madija syna Józef a bliźniaki jak bliźniaki tylko demolka) '' Czkawa:co raz lepiej mi idzie z crissem Astrid:zauważylam ze mamy czas do wieczora tylko my dwoje i zaczęła go całowaćnagle wparowal Saczysmark Astrid:we własnym domu nie możemy być sami Saczysmark:czkawa mamy problem jakiś koszmar ponocnik oszalał musisz coś zrobić Czkawka:juz idę Wszyscy paczęli jak czkawa próbuje go oswoić prawie mu się udało lecz smok się wystraszył i zaatakował Czkawke Criss paczac na to płakał i pobiegł po mamę Czkawka:szczerbatek Smok po chwili żucil się na smoka Czkawa:tato stój ja to załatwię Pyskacz choć tu muszisz mi pomuc a ty tato zabierz stąd ludzi i astrid Stoik:rozejsc się dla waszego dobra Astrid ty tez choć Wes małego i wracajcie do domu Astrid:ale.. Stoik:nie martw się ją i pyskacz pomożemy Astrid:oke Czkawka zanim go uspokoił smok drapnol go w plecy rana nie była zbyt głęboka Czkawka:pyskacz pacz on ma ząb zepsuty pyskacz:zaraz się tym zajmę Czkawka:jestem wykończony Stoik:dobra robota synu Czkawak:ja wracam do astrid W domu Astrid:nic ci nie jest i żuciła mu się na szyję Czkawka syknol z bulu Czkawa:nie do końca i się obrucil Astrid:kiepsko to wygląda Zaraz Nasmaruje maścia Criss:tato czemu masz ranę na plecach Czkawka:no y smok mnie drapnol Criss:bolało Czkawka:tak JAKO IŻ WCZORAJ NIE MIAŁEM NETA DZIŚ DAM 3 ROŹDZIAŁY MOŻE 4 '''te roździały bd o synu czkawki i Astrid wiec jak bd nudne napiszcie to w nextach będzie więcej przygód Rozdział 25 przekonanie do smokow Criss:tato ty się nie boisz smokow nigdy nie bd taki jak ty spuścił głowę na dół Czkawka popaczal na Astrid Czkawka:synu ja na początku też się bałem smokow spytaj mamy Criss:mamo to prawda Astrid:tak i zaczęła się śmiać Czkawka:kochanie co cie tak bawi Astrid:a nic nic Criss:tato naucz mnie nie bać się smokow Czkawa:postaram się synu ale pierwsze co zrobisz to musisz przestać bać się szczerbatka Criss:spróbuję Czkawka:szczerbek szczerbek Czkawka:synu zaczniesz ja ci pomogę Szczerbatek obserwował Crissa co robi Criss:szczerbatek chcesz ryba smok się uśmiechnął Czkawka:to znaczy ze chce podaj mu Criss dał mu rybę Czkawka:teraz go dotkni jak da się dotknąć pogłaskaj go i usiąść na niego Criss:tato boje się Czkawa:nie masz czego szczerbatek cie nie skrzywdzi pamiętaj o tym Criss zrobił jak ojciec mu kazał ale nie usiadł mu na grzbiecie Astrid:Czkawka daj mu trochę czasu Czkawka:astrid ja juz nw co mam z nim zrobić.. Asrrid:uwierz w niego jak wierzyl w cb ojciec i ja Czkawak:jak ja mam mu przekazać wszystkiego sekrety smokow jak on się szczerbola boi ''' '''Astrid:kochanie byłeś taki sam też się bałes ja z nim porozmawiam oke? Czkawa:no dobra Minol rok Criss przekonał się do smokow i ich się już nie boi ale nadal nic nie umie o smokach Czkawa:Criss czas zacząć lekcje o smokach poczym dał mu ksiege smokow Czkawka:synu to jest księga smokow opisałem tam wszystkie gatunki smokow ich zachowanie i tresure Będziesz się z niej uczył ''' '''Criss:dobrze Rozdział 26 .. Czkawka:kiedyś zdradzę ci wszystkie tajniki o smokach i ich sekrety a ty zdradzisz je swoim dzieciom Criss:dobrze tato Czkawka:dziś będzie uczyć cie babcia i mama ja musze zająć się smokami Criss:dobrze Czkawka wrócił wieczorem do domu ' '''Czkawka:kochanie i jak mu idzie ' 'Astrid:stara się pod koniec powiedział ze chciałby być taki jak tata ' '''Czkawa:jutro może zabiorę go na lot i polecę z nim do smoczego sanktuarium Astrid:napewno dobry pomysł ''' '''Czkawa:bd przy nim i szczerbatek nie da go skrzywdzić Astrid:no oke i poszli spać Czkawa:synu lecimy na wycieczkę ''' '''Criss:a gdzie Czkawka:zobaczysz Gdy do lecieli Criss się bał i nie chciał puścić czkawki Czkawka:synu puść mnie nie masz się czego bać w środku spotkali Alfe Czkawka:ukłon mu się to król wszystkich smokow Criss się ukłonil Czkawa:pozwolisz se pokaże synowi sanktuarium smok kiwnol głową Synu widzisz smoki to nie tyło groźne bestie te smoki mają uczucia tak jak my ludzie ''' '''Gdyby nie szczerbatek nie było by mnie tu... Criss:uratował ci życie Czkawka:tak to mój najlepszy przyjaciel szczerbatek to rodzina Czkawka:dobra pora wracać mam pewnie się martwi ''' '''Gdy dolatywali na berk zobaczyli jakiś statek W domu criss zostań z matką ja musze coś sprawdzić poczym wziol miecz (pieklo) i wyszedł z domu criss patrzył co robi jego tata czkawka podpalił miecz i zaczol biec w ich strone po wchwili zaczoł z nimi coś rozmawiać Po godzinie Astrid:kto to był Czkawka:zabładzili ''' '''Astrid:aha i jak wycieczka Czkawa:dobrze poczym poszli spać Rozdział 27 jaki ojciec to syn Criss co dziennie gdzieś się wymykał ' '''Czkawak:gdzieś ty był ' '''Criss:nie wazne Czkawak:odpowiedz (krzyknął) Criss:no dobra byłem na klif ach Czkawa:nie waż się uciekać z domu! Astrid:czkawa nie krzycz cala wioska cie słyszy ''' '''Czkawka:przepraszam poniosło mnie criss idź do siebie Czkawka:astrid co ja mam z nim zrobić przestał się mnie słuchać robi co chce.... Astrid:tez taki byłeś daj mu czas nie badz nachalny bo będzie gorzej Czkawka:staram się chce mu przekazać wszystko co wiem o smokach ale nie słucha mnie jak by go to nie obchodziło ''' '''Astrid:starał się jak mógł ale ciebie ciągle nie było i dał sobie spokój Czkawa:to moja wina .... Przepraszam ''' '''Astrid:jutro z nim porozmawiaj Czkawka:dobra teraz choć spać Nastepnego dnia Czkawka:Criss musimy pogadać Criss (znowu się wymknol Czkawa:szczerbek lecimy na mały lot Po 10mon go znalazł włączył się z kim ' '''Czkawka:criss mówiłem coś ' 'Criss:ale tato ' '''Czkawka:nie ma żadnego ale.. musimy porozmawiać Criss:dobrze W domu ''' '''Czkawka:czemu się nie uczysz o smokach i uciekasz Criss:no bo... się mną nie interesujesz Czkawka:synu było mi powiedzieć jestem wodzem musze zajmować się wioska i tak ze wszystkimi smokami Criss:przepraszam tato Czkawka:obiecaj ze zaczniesz się uczyć i nie będziesz uciekał Criss:dobrze Astrid:jak ci poszło ''' '''Czkawka:lepiej niż się spodziewałem jak bym widział samego siebie Astrid pomyślałem Astrid: Czkawka:może zapisze go na smocze szkolenie (będą uczyć się obrony przed smokami Rozdział 28 zajęcia w akademi Aatrid:nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł nie umie walczyć ''' '''Czkawa:nauczę go lub ty Astrid:zgoda a kto prowadzi zajecia ''' '''Czkawa:pyskacz dlatego się o niego nie boje Astrid:aha oke Nastepnego dnia Czkawka:Criss zapisałem cie na smocze szkolenie bd się szkolił w obronie przed smokami jak i walki ''' '''Criss:tato ja niechce Astrid:criss nie bój się nic ci się nie stanie musisz się nauczyć jak się bronić a pyskacz zrobi to najlepiej Criss:dobrze mamo poczym poszedł Czkawka:nie wieże odrazu się zgodził kochanie dobrze na niego wplywasz :) W AKADEMI czkawa:Cześć pyskacz Pyskacz:witaj chłopcze co cie sprowadza tu w trakcie zajęć Czkawka:mój syn będzie tu uczęszczał Pyskacz:to świetnie nauczę go wszystkiego Czkawka:dzięki pyskacz Pyskacz:Stary pyskacz zawsze do usług Pyskacz:młodzi na dzisiaj koniec przywitajcie syna wodza Criss`a ''' '''Wszyscy:cześć (była tam jagoda Józef i kilku innych) Nastepnego dnia w akademi Pyskacz:zaczynamy smocze szkolenie dziś trenujemy z gronklem (z naszej wyspy) Józef:jakaś podpowiedź Pyskacz:jak dasz się zabić nie żyjesz Poczym wypuszcza gronkla ''' '''Pyskacz cały czas obserwował Crissa Po chwili wszedł czkawka ze szczerbatkiem ''' '''Czkawka:jak mu idzie Pyskacz:jak ci powiedzieć początki jak twoje i zaczol się śmiać Czkawka:naprawdę tak słabo mi szlo Pyskacz:tak ' '''Po chwili ' 'Adrian:nocna furia pierwszy raz widzę z bliska Wodzu czkawko mogę pogłaskać ' '''Czkawa:oczywiście jeżeli ci pozwoli Adrian podszedł szczerbatek zaczol warczec Rozdział 28 Czkawa:chłopcze robisz to za gwałtownie ''' '''Adrian:przepraszam Czkawka:nie przepraszaj jeżeli macie pytania kierujcie je do waszego nauczyciela pyskacza ''' '''Adrian:dobrze wodzu Czkawka:pyskacz koniec zajęć? Pyskacz:jeszcze chwila chce ich sprawdzić co zrobią z gronklem Czkawka:może być ciekawie Wszyscy próbowali podszedł Criss wciagnol rękę i smok dał się dotknąć ale Po chwili jakiś smok przeleciał I wystraszył smoka ten zaczol warczesc na Crissa juz miał się na niego zucic ale szczerbatek Walnął plazma w gronkla poczym się na niego żucil ''' '''Czkawka:szczerbek zostaw Czkawa poprowadził gronkla do klatki Pyskacz:dzieciaki koniec zajęć Czkawka:synu widzisz mówiłem Ci ze szczerbatek cie ochroni zawsze ''' '''Criss:bałem się jak ten smok na mnie warczal Czkawka:synu nie możesz się bać smok to czuje i robi się agresywny Minol miesiąc i skaczylo się smocze szkolenie Czkawka:cisza! Babka wybierze zwycięzcę w nagrodę Osobiście wytresuje mu smoka Gothi po namyśle wybrała .... '''Rozdział 29 wybranie smoka 'Dedyk dla Astrid&Czkawka i Heimer'''Pla123 bo odgadli :D Gothi wskazała na Crissa wszyscy cie cieszyli oprócz niego Pyskacz:co jest mały Criss: nigdy nie bd jak tata Pyskacz:nie masz się czego bać twój ojciec był taki sam jak ty teraz Czkawa:Cisza Jutro wybierzesz sobie smoka Wszyscy rozeszli się do domów W domu czkawki Criss:mamo wygrałem smocze szkolenie Astrid:to cudownie a co ci tata obiecał Criss ze smutna mina Wytresuje mi smoka Astrid:nie cieszysz się Criss:ciesze Po chwili wszedł czkawka Czkawka:kochanie juz jestem i.. Astrid:jakiego smoka masz dla niego Czkawa stał zakłopotany Czkawka:no yyy.. sam sobie wybierze Criss poszedł do pokoju Czkawka:myślisz ze jest gotowy Astrid:tak uwierz w niego Obiecujesz Czkawka:tak teraz choć spać Nastepnego dnia Czkawka:mały lecimy na smocze leżę musisz wybrać sobie smoka Criss:musimy Czkawa:ta.. Astrid:synu leć z ojcem puzniej opowiesz mi jak było Cris:dobrze mamo Czkawka:nie wieże wciąż mnie zaskakuje Gdy do lecieli Czkawka:wybierz sobie smoka ale pamiętaj to będzie twój towarzysz i przyjaciel do końca życia . Criss:ja chcę takiego jak mama Czkawka:wiec dobrze wybierz sobie któregoś Criss po chwili wybrał Czkawka:teraz podejdź po woli i podaj mu rybę puzniej wysun rękę nie paczac na niego. Criss zrobił jak ojciec mu kazał i się udało Siedzieli jeszcze tak kilka godzin bawiąc się ze smokami Czkawka:pora wracać Jutro z mama wybierzesz imię dla smoka Criss:dobrze Rozdział 30 nauka latania Criss:Mamo jak go nazwiemy Astrid:ty mu wybierz imię Criss:może piorun Astrid:ładne imię teraz pora żebyś nauczył się latać Criss:ale.. jak spadNe Astrid:nie masz się czego bać złapie cie piorun lub szczerbatek dobra idź do ojca i powiedz ze chcesz nauczyć się latać Criss:dobrze Criss poszedł do czkawki Crisz:tato mam pytanie Czkawka:jakie Criss:naucz mnie latać na piorunie Czkawka:daj mi chwile porozmawiam z mama Parę minut puzniej Czkawka:criss idziemy zawolaj swojego smoka Criss:piorun choć Czkawa:przede wszystkim Musisz zaufać piorunowi musicie stanowić jedność jak ja i szczerbatek lub mama i wichura Criss:spróbuję Czkawa:usiądź na niego i wbij się powoli w powietrze W oddali Szpadka:ty brat czkawka uczy małego latać może być ciekawie Mieczyk:no siostra puki czkawka zajety może coś wysadzimy Szpadka:dobry pomysł I polecieli coś wysadzić Wracamy do czkawki i Criss W powietrzu Czkawa:Criss:teraz przyspiesz I tak ćwiczyli przez kilka godzin W domu Astrid:jak poszedł trening Czkawka:nawet mu idzie jeszcze będzie z niego jeździec za kilka dni mam zamiar zacząć razem z pyskaczem szkolenie na mlodych jeźdźców Astrid:to dobrze a kto będzie brał w nich udział Czkawka:ci co mają smoki i umieją dobrze latać noi może Criss Astrid:on jest za młody jak coś mu się stanie nie zgadzam się Czkawka:ale.. Astrid:nie i koniec jest za młody i nie ma doświadczenia Czkawka:dobra dobra nic mu nie powiem jutro pójdzie do pyskacza i zrobi sobie siodło Nastepnego dnia Criss poszedł do pyskacza zrobić sobie siodło Czkawka:astrid musze wypłynąć na północne wyspy Astrid:długo cie nie będzie? Czkawka:maksymalnie miesiąc postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej Astrid:dobrze bd czekać Czkawa wyruszyl statkiem szczerbatek został w domu i miał pilnować astrid i Crissa Gdy czkawki nie było przybyli nowi na berk Był tam taki jeden Karl który zalecał się do astrid próbował ale za każdym razem jak pukal do drzwi nikt nie otwierał bądź szczerbatek go popedzal Dziś miał wrócić czkawka Astrid:Criss tata przyplywa Criss:juz idę W porcie Criss:tata żucil mu się na szyję Czkawka:cześć młody Astrid:steskniłam się Czkawka:ja tak samo a to kto wskazał na Karla który stał obok ich domu z kwiatami Astrid:nawet mi o nim nie wspominaj to jest Karl cały czas próbuje mnie poderwać Czkawka:ze co... Astrid:uspokuj się dam sobie z nim rade Gdy podchodzili do domu criss zobaczył czkawke i zaczol się śmiać Karl:ej ty a ty to kto Czkawka:jestem wodzem i mieszkam w tym domu jakiś problem Karl:prze prze przepraszam nie wiedziałem Astrid zaczęła się śmiać Czkawka:no co ? Astrid:nic nic pewnie jesteś głodny Czkawka:tak Karl tylko patrzył jak astrid się do niego tuli i zrozumiał ze kocha innego czkawa otwórzyl dzwi i żucil się na niego szczerbatek Czkawka:szczerbatek przestań tez się steskniłem mordko Rozdział 31 Minol tydzień czkawa cały czas uczył Crissa tajników jak zostać najlepszym jezdcem Czkawa:jeszcze kilka lat i będziesz taki jak ja Criss:tak długo Czkawka:potrzeba czasu i cierpliwości Criss odkrywal wraz z ojcem nowe wyspy i nowe gatunki smokow Criss coraz więcej wiedział i wykorzystywał to Minęło kilkanaście lat Criss dostał od ojca ksiege smokow na własność i naszyjniki smoczego jezdca W kacu został wodzem Czkawa i astrid mieli czas dla siebie wspominali stare lata jak byli młodzi i się śmiali ŻYLI DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWE KONIEC może napisze drugieo bloga Z perspektywy astrid TUTAJ MOJ NOWY BLOG :d ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Pyskacz/Pocz%C4%85tek_Przyja%C5%BAni Narazie nie mam pomysłow jak coś mi wpadnie to napisze lub wy macie jakieś pomysły piasc śmiało na mojej tablicy :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania